Just Give Me A Reason
by Chimochi
Summary: SlightOCC It's Aang's and Katara's wedding, but not everyone is happy about. What will happen? Slight kataang/Zutara More of a Zutara.


Just Give Me A Reason

Zuko POV

Today was the day. Smudged black marker marked the day of Katara's wedding. Everyone saw it coming; he was the Avatar after all. My cream-colored wedding invitation still lay on my desk beside the millions of treaties and laws still to pass. Picking up the invitation I read the first couple lines.

_You're invited to the marriage of two Nations, Water and Air: Katara and Aang_

Did I look forward to this wedding? No, I did not. It brought bitterness within me. It reminded me of my bride-to-be, Mai. I always thought I was in love with Mai, but it always felt like something was missing. I called off the wedding three weeks before we were to be wed. I've never seen her so happy when I call it off. We just weren't meant to be, and I hate weddings because of it.

"Hey jerkbender."

"Sokka...what do you want?"

"I thought I'd give you a pep talk before the wedding."

"I'm not the one getting married."

"Listen, I know weddings give you the ooglies-"

"What?"

"Aang's like a brother to me and I couldn't be happier that my sister is getting married to Aang."

"It's great." I sighed sarcastically

"This is good meat by the way." Sokka grabbed a bowl of spiced beef jerky off my table. I swiped the bowl away before grabbing my own piece; he glared.

"Sokka, what is it?"

"I don't want Katara to marry Aang." I almost choked on beef jerky.

"That is ridiculous."

"The thing is he's not the one she loves. It's you."

"Okay, have you been hitting up the cactus juice again?"

"No! Look, I'd be much happier if she married Aang. I mean you're all doom and gloom!"

"Not helping-"

"But, my sister's happiness comes first. I don't want her to marry someone she truly doesn't love."

"How can you be so sure I love her?"

"Psh, really?"

"So, all in all you're telling me to crash the wedding and steal Katara away from Aang? Not the brightest idea." Sokka put his hands up defensively.

"Hey, I never said for you to do that. Oh, and here, I was helping cleaning out Katara's apartment when I found these. See ya at the wedding!"

Of course to my surprise they were love letters secretly written for me. It looked like I was going to a wedding.

* * *

I heard Aang say his 'I do' before I yelled.

"Stop!" My voice ripped through the church abruptly stopping the ceremony. On the very end of the church altar, I spot Katara's smile turn upside down upon realizing who the yell came from.

"Stop." I repeat. Every pair of eyes are on me. A moment of silence passes.

"Zuko, what the hell are you doing?" Katara speaks

"Don't marry Aang." Katara's eyes grow big from what I guess was from astonishment.

"Whatever joke you're pulling isn't funny."

"You don't love Aang."

"Leave." Katara snaps

"No. I, uh, I was invited." I walk down the aisle toward the couple.

"You're making a fool out of yourself." Aang said hastily, staring wildly in my soul.

"You're right, I am. So I just have to say it."

"You have nothing to say."

"Yes I do! Katara, I see the way you look at him. It's the same way I looked at Mai for all those years. Damn it, I do love you! The reason why I never loved Mai was because I wished it was you who I was going to marry. I know that's for real. Maybe you don't, no, I know you do! Don't you dare deny it!" Aang steps in front of me separating me and Katara.

"She doesn't love you!"

I look Aang straight in the eyes; anger spread across his face.

"To be honest, it is almost inconceivable to know how many people think that they are in love with someone. Don't spend the rest of your life with somebody you don't love."

Although, looking at Aang my words were clearly directed toward Katara. Reaching in my pocket I pull out the letters Sokka gave me. I don't even push Aang out-of-the-way. Throwing the letters down at their feet I walk out of the church slamming the door behind me. I start to doubt myself. Maybe what Katara said in the letters was wrong.

A bunch of blue and white roses planted in a big clay pot was the first to catch on fire in my rage. Almost immediately the church doors open revealing Katara holding the letters close to her heart.


End file.
